Miley's Secret
by FireInTheDarkk
Summary: Life Is A Living Hell For Miley. Rated T for Abuse.
1. Chapter 1

Miley was sitting at the beach crying. Nobody knew… what had happened last night was and is going to stay her deepest darkest secret. She thought she was all alone and that no one could here her, until Nick walked up behind her, noticing her crying.

"Miley what's wrong?" he sounded concerned.

"Nick... what would make you think something's wrong." She lied through her teeth, wiping away the tears but, Nick wasn't buying it.

"Miley… I'm not stupid… I know when something is wrong." He said trying to assure her.

"Nick nothing's wrong!" She tried to sound convincing. Nick knew she was a horrible liar. He was starting to get annoyed, he thought Miley trusted him.

"Miley I don't see how I can help you if you don't tell me what's wrong!!" He practically yelled as her eyes started to tear up again. She just couldn't take it.

"Nick I really want to tell you I just can't. OKAY!... I'm not allowed too!" she screamed through her tears. Nick was angry now. He knew he shouldn't say it but he did anyway.

"WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IF YOU TELL ME HUH? ARE THE POLICE GOING TO COME AND GET YOU? WHAT?" He screamed and immediately regretted as she started balling.

Miley stood up and screamed through her tears, "NO! MY PARENTS WILL!" and ran away. Nick sat there not understanding what had happened, all he knew was that he had to talk to some one and the only one he could trust was Kevin. So he got up and headed home.

"Kevin... I'm worried about Miley… she just ran off and she was really upset " He said tapping his fingers rapidly.

"Nick, calm down...maybe she just needs to be alone for awhile" Kevin said confidently but that was the last thing Nick wanted to hear. Miley needed him. She needed someone with her. someone to protect her.

"I can't leave her alone KEVIN! I LOVE HER!" Nick screamed. Kevin was in awe.

"DUDE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST SAID THAT!!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's Secret- Chapter 2**

_**Still With Nick And Kevin**_

"DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE U JUST SAID THAT!" Kevin was in awe.

Nick was standing there, his eyes rolling the way they usually did around Joe. 'I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT' he thought to himself. 'Not that isn't true; I've just NEVER said that out loud to anyone. I said it. God I hope Kev. doesn't flip-out.' Nick was pulled from his thoughts when his dad piped in.

"What are you up to boys?" Nick's eyes went wide as his brother opened his mouth to speak. Kevin answered in a tattle-tale tone.

"Well…" But Nick interrupted before any damage could be done.

"Nothing! JUST… Nothing" He lied. He sucked at lying and he knew it but it was worth a shot.

_**Meanwhile With Miley…**_

She couldn't go home. She was too scared. Her dad had a drinking problem and she was defenseless against him. Her mother left when she was 12. Robby had told her that her mother was taking a trip when she left, but after she didn't come back, as he had expected her to, Robby told Miley that her mom had died. Miley knew the truth. Even then, she was smart enough to figure it out. She spent hours late at night searching all the obituaries she could find using all the resources available. She never found one for her mom and they never went to a funeral. The night Robby finally realized his wife wasn't coming back was the night the drinking started. The night he started drinking, was the night the abuse started. Last night had been the worst. Robby was fired from his job, and he was on the war path. Miley made the mistake of going home after hanging out with Lilly; he had already had too much to drink…

She sat at the beach thinking about nick and if she should tell him or keep him clueless. , keeping her secret, her nightmare, hidden. She pulled her knees closer to her chest and rested her head atop them.

"Why me? Why MY dad?" She had no idea if her dad was home or not, or even AWAKE for that matter. After a few more minutes of sitting, thinking, she came to a brave decision. She pulled out her phone and pressed the speed dial key she wanted… and needed. She put it to her ear and listened to the ring.

'_Cause an empty room can be so loud. There's too many tears to drown them out. So hold on, hold on, hold on, hold on, One single smile; a helping hand, hold on, It's not that hard to be a friend, hold on, So don't give up stand till the end, hold on, There's more to life than just to live. hold on!' _

The song played out through her phone. It was his ring back tone. 'How appropriate' She thought, 'Oh come on Nick don't tell me to hold on. PICK UP!' Finally his voice came through the line.

_**Miley's P.O.V.**_

"Hello?"

Oh my god, has his voice always sounded so amazing?

"H-Hey Nick…" I tried to sound as if I wasn't upset… for an actress I wasn't very convincing.

"Miley are you ok? Why are you crying?"

Apparently I was even less convincing than I thought. Was he actually worried?

"C-Can you meet me a-at the beach? Like… now? I need to talk to you."

Ugh! This isn't going to go well.

"Of course... I'll be there in 5. See Ya Miles" He answered.

"O-ok" I closed my phone and took a deep breath… it didn't help.

_**BACK WITH NICK**_

"Who was that?" My always nosey older brother pushed.

"Who do you think it was? The Muffin Man? You donut!" Nick wasn't that mean. He could be if he wanted to but that wasn't often.

"Miley. She sounds scared. She's crying or has been crying… something." Nick shook his head, trying to clear it, before he could think about all the things that might make Miley cry. "I'm meeting her at the beach."

"So she wants you there… that's always a good sign! I'll drive you" Kevin answered pulling his keys from his pocket.

'You donut…" Nick thought to himself as he opened the door to the garage.


End file.
